


To My Wife on Her Birthday

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: Interruptus [3]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Day 3, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 23:59:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6305521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Planning a romantic surprise for your wife's birthday is a serious pain in the ass.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To My Wife on Her Birthday

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Port](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Port/gifts).



> Nebulously takes place roughly 3 years post-S5.

_To My Wife on Her Birthday_

_Six years ago tonight_  
_You waltzed into my life_  
_And turned it on its ear._

_Six years ago tonight_  
_Henry granted your wish._  
_But he granted mine, too._

_Six years ago tonight_  
My heart found its soulmate.  
Thank you for your patience. 

_Happy birthday, my love._

 

Planning a romantic surprise for your wife's birthday is a serious pain in the ass. Emma is far too curious for her own good. Normally, that's a good thing. Right now? Not so much. Of course, her mother's pathological inability to keep a secret doesn't help matters. Hopefully I can still manage to pull this off without Emma catching on.

Of course, a family dinner at Granny's is required. Emma probably expects it to be some big surprise party. Knowing Snow, it's probably turned into that. But that's fine. The actual surprise is once we get home. The schedules at the station worked out that Robin is once again on midnights, so Henry will go to stay with Roland once our dinner at Granny's is over. Thankfully, Emma's on the day shift today. She almost took the day off, but _somehow_ David managed to talk her into taking tomorrow off instead. I'm guessing he's complicit in this whole surprise party with booze theory that Emma believes is going to happen.

I only hope my plan is good enough for her to overlook the deceit involved.

***

"Happy birthday, dear Emma!" Everyone in the entire diner is singing to my wife, who is blushing a deep red. "Happy birthday to you!"

"And many moooooore!" Henry and Roland chime in at the end, so badly off-key, we all cringe as we laugh.

While we've been singing, Granny and Ruby have pushed out a cart with Emma's cake on it. It's not even a proper cake. Instead, they've taken the time to artfully stack and decorate one half-sized bear claw for each year she's been alive. I know because I was shanghaied into helping make them with Granny while Ruby and Snow took Emma shopping for… Okay, I'm not exactly sure what kind of shopping expedition they had, but judging by how red Snow's face was when they came back to the diner, I'm guessing I'll be unwrapping my own gift later tonight. And no, I'm not complaining in the slightest.

"Thanks, everybody," Emma says, trying her damnedest not to cry, and failing spectacularly. "This has been a fantastic birthday party." And then she grins devilishly and rubs her hands together. "So where are my presents?"

***

"Thanks again, everybody!" Emma calls out as we walk out of the diner. She leans her head on my shoulder as we make our way to my car, gifts and the remaining bear claws already sent home by magic. "And thank you, Regina. This has been an awesome birthday."

I kiss her hair and squeeze her hand. "Oh, it's not over by a long shot, my love."

"It's not?"

"Only the public celebration is over. You still haven't gotten your present from me."

"But the party? The new boots and jacket?"

"As I said, the _public_ celebration is over."

"Oh." And a beat later. " _Oh!_ "

The ride home is quiet, Emma humming tunelessly under her breath as her hand rests on my thigh. Pulling into the driveway, I park the car and turn to face my wife. "Emma?"

"Hmm?"

"Let's go inside and finish your birthday in style, okay?" When she nods slowly, still looking distracted, I reach over to tug at her hand. "Hey, are you okay, Emma?"

She nods again, then smiles sheepishly. "Just feeling my age, I guess. There's so much I wanted to do by this point in my life, and…" She shrugs then.

"And you feel like you haven't really accomplished all that much, right?" When she shrugs and doesn't meet my gaze, I nod and guide her inside the house. "Go up to our room and get comfortable. I'll be right up with your gift."

Watching her head upstairs, I frown slightly and go to get her gifts before making my own way to the bedroom. She's sitting on the bed, barefoot and having changed into sweats and a tank top. Moving to sit next to her, I set the box on the nightstand, then poof a jewelry box into my hand with a card. My encouraging smile has her open the card, eyes tearing up at the silly little poem I wrote. The tears fall harder as she opens the box to see the heart and star pendant inside.

"Put it on me?"

Smiling, I do as asked, then offer her the other box. "You said you made a wish six years ago not to spend your birthday alone. That necklace is your reminder that you got your wish and will never again spend a birthday by yourself."

She lets out a laugh as she sees the cupcake with the blue star candle in the box. Snapping her fingers, the candle bursts into flame. Emma looks up at me, trapping me in the intensity of her gaze, as she blows out the tiny flicker. "Got my birthday wish again, sixth year in a row."

Setting the cupcake aside, she reaches for me, lips moving against mine in a familiar way. I smile as she sighs into the kiss, body relaxing out of long habit back into the mattress, and pulls me along with her. A flourish of her hand has us both naked, bodies fitting together more easily. Deepening the kiss, my hand wanders down her body to tease her nipples before slipping between her thighs. It takes surprisingly little time for her to orgasm, body shaking beneath mine.

"That's number one," I whisper against her lips. "Only thirty-three more to go before your birthday's over."

"Oh gods!" she whimpers, clutching me tightly to her. "I'm gonna die on my birthday!"

"They don't all need to be yours, dear. Besides I love you too much to let you die."

**Author's Note:**

>   
>  [source](http://www.amazon.com/Sterling-Silver-Pendant-Necklace-Shooting/dp/B0067K8SQU)
> 
>   
>  [source](http://screencapped.net/tv/onceuponatime/index.php?cat=300)


End file.
